Sweating is a natural function of the human body, used to cool down. It is natural to sweat when one is nervous, or stressed, as well as upon exercise or other exertion. Others sweat because of medical conditions such as hyperhidrosis or because of medication they are prescribed. However, in today's world, sweat marks are considered unacceptable in many situations, especially in professional ones. It is inaccurately assumed that someone who has sweat marks on their clothes is nervous or unprepared and this affects their performance. Not only can the appearance of sweat be problematic, the smell cause by bacteria which is often found in moist areas of the body is off-putting, and not professionally acceptable.